Never Say Never
by WildDaisies10
Summary: “You could never do it.” Jane broke the silence. “Do what?” Lisbon questioned. “You would never risk your job to help someone by getting a case closed quicker.” He replied. "Never say never Jane..." Lisbon said, looking up at him. ALTERNATE ENDING ADDED!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **I got this idea actually from a board on The Mentalist's forums on the CBS website. ColtsGirl217 first proposed the idea, so I give her credit for the inspiration. I just elaborated. :)

I was planning on making this a one-shot, but when I typed it all out it seemed too long, so I just split it up into two pieces and now it's a two-shot. Hooray for Jisbon fluff! :D

And also, the stuff in _Italics _are Lisbon's thoughts. At first I tried doing the story without them, because they do seem a bit random at times. Be nice! This is my first fic ever written and I worked really hard on it. Criticism is welcomed, just no mean comments please :).

**Disclamer: **I do not own the show The Mentalist or any of these brillaint characters. If I did, I would be living on a ranch in the middle of nowhere. :)

Cho looked into the eyes of the suspected murderer with no expression showing on his features. "So, that must have made you pretty angry, seeing your girl being used like that."

"Yes, it did make me extremely angry, but like I told you government drones a thousand and one times, I didn't kill him." Said the suspect, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

Cho leaned forward in his chair, capturing the suspect's eyes again. "Really? That would make me pretty angry, watching this womanizer walk around the club with my girl on his arm. He was just trying to get attention from other women you know."

"Yeah, I know. Don't get me wrong I was pissed off," The man said angrily. He leaned forward to look Cho in the eye. "But not so much that I would kill a man. I might punch his lights out, but I wouldn't kill him for it."

Cho leaned back in his chair, never letting his eyes off of the suspect.

Behind the one way glass, Jane and Lisbon watched the interrogation closely. Lisbon shuddered. _Sheesh, Cho can't even get through this guy._

Jane seemed intrigued, his eyes never leaving the suspect, his mind going a mile a minute. He had been unconsciously leaning toward the glass; his forehead almost touching it. He straightened up and looked over at Lisbon who was to his left. "Cho seems stuck; may I give it a try?"

Lisbon glanced up at Jane and then motioned over to the interrogation room. "Be my guest." She replied.

Jane brushed past her and out the door. Lisbon watched as he entered the interrogation room and took Cho's place in the chair. He reached his hand out casually, and offered to shake hands. "Patrick Jane." He said with one of his cute smiles spreading across his face.

The suspect raised an eyebrow at him before taking his hand and shaking it. "Bill Allington." He paused for a minute after he realized Jane wasn't letting go of his hand. Lisbon laughed lightly behind the glass. _Way to make the suspect feel uncomfortable Jane._

"So did you kill Michael Cooper?" Jane asked.

Bill tugged lightly at his hand, trying to get Jane to let go before answering. "As I said before, no! Now would you please let go of my hand?"

Jane let go and leaned forward before asking another question. "I believe you. Well, do you know who might have?"

Bill let out a sigh, "No, I have no idea."

Jane leaned his head down so he was staring up at Bill from across the table. "There's something you're not telling us." Jane stood up and strode over to Bill, who looked up at him questioningly. Jane inconspicuously turned off the recording device, his body blocking it from Lisbon's view. He leaned down and whispered something into Bill's ear before Jane squeezed his shoulder gently.

Lisbon's eyes widened. _What is he doing? No… he wouldn't. Not after I have told him that many times. Jane, what the hell are you trying to pull?_

Jane switched the recorder back on before taking his seat again. He calmly asked Bill a question. "So, do you have any information on who might have killed Michael Cooper?"

Lisbon burst through the door. "Damn it Jane! What the hell are you doing?"

Bill turned to stare at Lisbon, wide eyed. "What are you talking about?" Bill asked. Lisbon shot Jane a questioning look. Bill continued, "I was just about answer this guy's question. Mr. Jane, I've had suspicions about Cooper's wife. Sometimes Cooper would get calls in the middle of dinner. He would excuse himself and then argue for a few minutes. Then he would come back to the table looking angry and would tell us that he had to go, that his wife was being a 'pain in the ass'. Sometimes I wondered if she knew something."

Jane stood up from his chair and walked gingerly over to Bill's side again. "Thank you Mr. Allington." He said formally before squeezing his shoulder again. "You may go now." And with that, Jane shut off the recording device. _Smooth Jane, real smooth._

Bill stood up, stretched, thanked Lisbon and Jane and headed out the door.

Lisbon stared at Jane angrily. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied coolly.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about!" She shouted, her voice an octave higher. "You hypnotized him! Do you know how many times I have told you that it's illegal and…"

Jane interrupted her. "Who said I hypnotized him. That squeeze on the shoulder was just a friendly, reassuring gesture."

"Give me the tape." She demanded. _There's no way you can get around this Jane…_ "Here's proof! Do you know how much trouble you are going to get in when the higher up's listen to this?"

Jane smiled one of his sly smiles. "Listen to the tape." He offered.

Lisbon's eyes widened. _No he didn't…This isn't even possible. _She played the tape back, and sure enough there was no whispering in the tape, not even the slightest proof that Jane had just hypnotized a man into telling the truth. Lisbon shook her head. "Jane, you'll be the death of me one day. I swear." She rolled her eyes at him and let him lead her out of the room.

But before Jane could open the door for her, she stuck her finger in his face. "If you ever do that again Jane, even a smooth one like that, I will not hesitate to turn you in."

Lisbon knew she would never turn Jane in, but she would still rather not have him risking his job, and not to mention hers too.

"Yes Ma'am, never again." He replied.

_Yeah right…_

* * *

After calling in Michael Cooper's widowed wife and interviewing her, they were forced to let her go.

"Why did we have to let her go?" Rigsby questioned. "I thought she had something to hide!"

"It seemed like the best idea Rigsby." Lisbon replied calmly. "She seemed upset, and I believe it was the best thing to do in this situation. Plus, Jane thought we should let her go because he thinks we would have better luck with her tomorrow after she's had time to rest and get her thoughts in order."

Rigsby rolled his eyes. "Of course, you always do what Jane says."

Van Pelt stifled a giggle.

_Oh shut up Rigsby…_

Lisbon shot Van Pelt a look. "Enough, listen, we have more important matters to tend to. We need to keep an eye on her tonight, to make sure she doesn't leave the country. Van Pelt, stay at work a little late and dig up some dirt on her. See if she has any criminal record, the works. Rigsby and Cho, you two go later tonight and check up on Mr. Allington and his 'girl,' which leaves Jane and I to watch over Mrs. Cooper.

Jane sighed. "Why me?"

_Always with the complaints…_ "Because whatever's wrong with your head can maybe decipher something about Mrs. Cooper. And of course, I have to come along to make sure you don't try to pull the same crap you did while you were interviewing Bill Allington. We're going to leave around 8:00. Van Pelt, I'll have my cell phone. Call me if you find anything out that's critically important. If it's not too important, it can wait until tomorrow."

"Sure thing Boss." Van Pelt replied respectfully. And with that, everyone stood and went their separate ways to get some paperwork done before they had to go to work later that night.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So, this chapter is a product of sleep deprivation and the excitement about going to Six Flags tomorrow! This is the second and final part of my little Jisbon two-shot. I hope you enjoy it! Once again, I got the inspiration of this from a topic about Jane and Lisbon on the CBS community message boards. ColtsGirl came up with the short idea, and I just elaborated. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I do not own anything. If I owned The Mentalist or its amazing characters I would be fairly happy person living on a beach in Florida. Either that or on the set staring at Simon Baker... Hm... That's a hard decision. Mansion in Florida on the beach? Or staring at Simon Baker during filming...

It was around 8:30 at night, and everyone was off doing their jobs. Van Pelt was typing away furiously at her computer. Rigsby and Cho were driving around to two different suspects' houses to make sure they hadn't fled to Mexico. And finally, Jane and Lisbon were sitting in silence parked outside of Mrs. Cooper's house.

The silence wasn't awkward at all. Jane watched the house intently, analyzing everything he could possibly analyze from someone's front lawn. It was dark, so he watched which lights were being turned on and off and which room the television was on in.

Lisbon was lost in her own thoughts. _I wonder if I left the coffee maker on this morning… _She heard Jane shift in the seat next to her. She tilted her head to look at him warily. "Are you getting anything out of this Jane?" She questioned.

Jane looked at the house for a few more seconds before focusing on Lisbon. "Well, she knows someone is watching her, she just doesn't know where. So she feels the need to let us know that she's home and not leaving to go anywhere. She lives alone in that empty house, yet she left the living room and kitchen lights on…" He pointed over to the right side of the house where bright yellow lights could be seen through the curtains. "When she's actually watching T.V in the bedroom." He motioned over to the left side of the house, where the dim flashing lights of a T.V could barely be seen through the drawn blinds. "But why she feels the need to let us know she's home is beyond me. Usually that means they have something to hide. People who have nothing to hide would just go on along with their normal business and not even think about the police watching them."

_I have no idea how he does that… I wouldn't have noticed any of that! _"True." Lisbon responded before yawning. "Well, we have tomorrow to question her. Cho can get her to talk."

"No hypnotism?" Jane asked sarcastically, trying to sound disappointed.

"Absolutely none." She answered while rolling her eyes. _He's such a joker._

There were a few short minutes of silence. Lisbon continued to stare at the house as Jane looked out towards the front of the car, staring at nothing in particular.

"You could never do it." Jane's thoughtful voice broke the silence

"Do what?" Lisbon questioned, giving him a tired look.

"Stick your neck out for a case like I do. You're too by the book. You would never risk your job to help someone by getting a case closed quicker." He replied.

Lisbon looked over at Jane, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim moonlight. "Never say never Jane, don't underestimate me." _He doesn't even know me… If it meant saving someone's life, I would put my job on the line any day._

"I never said I was underestimating you. Maybe you're just not as dedicated as I am…" Jane's focus turned to the house again as he saw a flutter of curtains at the window.

That made Lisbon mad… _First he underestimated me, and now he's saying that head agent Lisbon is not as dedicated as the annoying and constantly late consultant Patrick Jane?_

"Well Lisbon, here's your chance." Jane's musing broke through Lisbon's train of thought.

Lisbon's eyebrows pulled together. _What is he talking about? _"What?"

Jane pulled his gaze to the front of the car. "Suspect approaching stakeout hideaway." He motioned over to the house.

_Oh no… Not now!_ Lisbon looked over, wide eyed, at the house and saw the door open and a woman's figure step out. She was staring intently at the car and started to walk towards it.

_Oh hell, what are we going to do! _Lisbon looked up at Jane for guidance. "Uh, help Jane?"

He looked over at her, completely unfazed. "Hm? Oh I'm giving you your chance Lisbon. Save the case."

_Oh crap! Oh crap! That woman is going to come right up to the car and blow our cover. There goes the element of surprise. Okay… what would two people be doing in a car in the middle of the street at 9:00? _A blush crept up Lisbon's neck to her cheeks. The lawn was fairly large so she had enough time to think this through.

Jane had noticed how quiet Lisbon was and he turned his attention to her. "Lisbon?"

Lisbon could feel her cheeks turning red. _Did he notice me blushing? Oh come on Lisbon, stop being a wimp and just do it…_

"I have an idea…" she whispered.

"What?" Jane asked. He was becoming curious from the blush that was coloring her cheeks.

"Mrs. Cooper has never seen me, correct?" She asked.

"No, I don't think so. Cho and Rigsby questioned her and you stayed behind the glass until she left."

_This just might work…_ She noticed the way the street lamp above only illuminated her face, and left Jane in the dark, barely visible. "Give me a second." She looked straight ahead and watched the suspect approach out of the corner of her eye. She waited until the suspect was in range of seeing the car. She turned to Jane, while still blushing a deep red. With one swift movement she slid her hand behind Jane's neck, closed her eyes, and moved forward until her lips met his.

Jane's eyes widened in shock, he hadn't been expecting this from Lisbon. Lisbon kissed Jane passionately trying to sell it, but Jane stayed still as stone beneath her lips. Lisbon's eyes shot open and she realized Jane's were too. He was just staring at her. She glared at him, their lips still connected. She winked once, trying to send Jane the message. It must have clicked because before she knew it, his arms were around her, his eyes closed, and his lips kissing her back.

There was a quiet knocking on the window. Lisbon kept one hand behind Jane's neck and raised the other hand up with her index finger sticking out, signaling whoever was knocking to be patient. She pulled back, smiled a sweet smile, and then kissed him quickly again before turning to roll down the window.

"Yes?" She quietly asked, her voice somewhat giddy. She had enjoyed that a little too much than she should have, but she would never admit that.

"Um… What're you…" A disheveled Mrs. Cooper asked.

"Oh! I'm sorry! We were just on our way out." Lisbon flashed a brilliant smile before turning the key in the ignition. She smiled once again at the woman next to her window. Mrs. Cooper took a few steps back. Lisbon rolled up her window and put the car in drive and started to move slowly out of the parking space. Mrs. Cooper turned and retreated back to the house. Lisbon got back on the road and took off back to the office.

Now the silence was definitely awkward.

Back at the CBI headquarters, the whole team was crowded into a small, soundproof room discussing the case. Well, more like crowded around Jane and Lisbon discussing last night's affairs.

"You two kissed?" Rigsby asked amazed.

Lisbon let one of her blushes creep up to color her cheeks. "Well yes, but I did what I had to do. We would have been found out if she had been able to talk to us."

Jane was smiling happily in his chair.

"I didn't want Jane to say anything, but for some reason he enjoys bragging that I kissed him to save a case." Lisbon looked down at the floor. "Well, it's not like it meant anything. It was just a simple kiss between colleagues to uh, save their jobs."

Lisbon saw a flicker of emotion cross Jane's features, but it was gone in a flash. _Had that been hurt that she had seen? _

"Anyway…" Lisbon tried to change the subject. "Um, enough about me, Mrs. Cooper is coming in about twenty minutes. We need to be ready when she gets here."

She quickly rounded up her team and started forcing them all through the small door. Jane was last and was walking extremely slow. Lisbon placed her hand on his back and tried, unsuccessfully, to push Jane out of the door. Jane stopped in his tracks and closed the door in front of him. Lisbon backed up, suddenly afraid.

Jane turned to face her and he smiled a sincere smile. "Lisbon…" he started. "I am honestly proud of you. I never thought you had it in you. You not only somewhat risked your job; you even slightly risked our relationship. I would have been too afraid to see how you would react to me even trying that move on you."

Lisbon looked away, embarrassed by Jane's praise. "Um, Thanks Jane."

Jane placed his hand on Lisbon's shoulder and stared into her eyes. A smile played at his lips. "Anytime." He patted her shoulder gently and turned to leave the room.

She started to follow him out, but once again he stopped in front of the door and turned quickly around. "Oh and Lisbon?" He was right in front of her now, inches away. He was staring down at her, his blue eyes sparkling and a smile still playing on the edges of his mouth.

Lisbon paused, and looked shyly up at him. _What is he doing?_

"You are also an excellent kisser. Just so you know." Then he let out a brilliant smile as he enjoyed Lisbon's discomfort. With that he turned and opened the door to let himself out. He then skipped out the door, quickly dodging the punch that was flying his way, laughing all the way back to his couch.

**A/N: **Thanks for reading guys! I hope you enjoyed it! I know I updated pretty quickly, but I had planned on this being a one shot, but it ended up as a two-shot because you all would have killed me with how long it was before I split it up. Once again, ColtsGirl made this little post on the CBS The Mentalist forums about a kiss during a stakeout to save the stakeout. So I just elaborated.

Criticism is welcomed, except on my horrible spelling. Just no mean comments please? Remember, this is my first fic!

And also, I enjoy reading reviews! So click that little green button down there. DOOO IT. -peer pressure-

And I may or may not write more Jisbon stories. I hope I will, but my spring break is coming to an end and therefore school will once again take over my life. Thanks for reading!!!!! ~Daisy


	3. Alternate Ending!

**_THIS IS AN ALTERNATE ENDING, NOT A THIRD CHAPTER!!!!_**

**A/N: **Yeah, i know. I said I wouldn't do this, but I couldn't resist. The first ending was just as it was intented, an innocent kiss that wasn't really "official". This one will speak for itself. Please, enjoy it! And no, I don't plan on continuing it and making it into a story. This was just an... idea that was skipping around in my head that I had to put down on paper. I'm not really that great at making up cases, just interactions between people. Reviews are appreciated! Thanks guys! :)

OH! **The *** marks the beginning of the alternate ending. The beginning I simply stole from the previous chapter.**

Obviosly, if this was mine, I wouldn't be sitting here typing this, procrastinating on my homework. I would be on set staring at Simon Baker and secretly marveling at him and his greatness at portraying the loveable Patrick Jane. ;)

* * *

Back at the CBI headquarters, the whole team was crowded into a small, soundproof room discussing the case. Well, more like crowded around Jane and Lisbon discussing last night's affairs.

"You two kissed?" Rigsby asked amazed.

Lisbon let one of her blushes creep up to color her cheeks. "Well yes, but I did what I had to do. We would have been found out if she had been able to talk to us."

Jane was smiling happily in his chair.

"I didn't want Jane to say anything, but for some reason he enjoys bragging that I kissed him to save a case." Lisbon looked down at the floor. "Well, it's not like it meant anything. It was just a simple kiss between colleagues to uh, save their jobs."

Lisbon saw a flicker of emotion cross Jane's features, but it was gone in a flash. _Had that been hurt that she had seen? _

"Anyway…" Lisbon tried to change the subject. "Um, enough about me, Mrs. Cooper is coming in about twenty minutes. We need to be ready when she gets here."

She quickly rounded up her team and started forcing them all through the small door. Jane was last and was walking extremely slow. Lisbon placed her hand on his back and tried, unsuccessfully, to push him out of the door. Jane stopped in his tracks and closed the door in front of him. Lisbon backed up, suddenly afraid.

*******He turned around to look at Lisbon who was staring up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Lisbon…" he started. "I uh, I wanted to tell you that I'm proud of you. You did a great job last night. I wasn't expecting that out of you. You stuck your neck out. If that woman would have recognized one of us, we could be in pretty big trouble with Minnelli today."

"I know…" She looked up at him innocently. "Well, I could have figured out a way to do it without breaking the rules, but I had to prove myself to you."

"Mhmm," He let out a small chuckle. "Of all the rules you could have broken you chose the 'no dating co-workers' rule?"

"W-Well, it was on short notice…" She stuttered nervously. "Like you could have found a different rule to break! Go ahead, come up with one off the top of your head that I could have done. Remember Jane, I don't have the uncanny ability to hypnotize people like you do."

"Ok…" He paused for a short moment. "You could have easily bribed the woman with money to forget this whole situation. Instead, kissing me pops into your head. And you say it didn't mean anything…" He gave her a knowing look and raised his eyebrows.

Lisbon's cheeks started turning red again. "Well, it didn't! I… I was just saving my job and proving myself at the same time."

He smiled an eye-crinkling smile that could have melted her heart. "Sure…" He said, knowingly. "And the blush coloring your face doesn't mean anything either."

"Shut up Jane." She said angrily, trying to hide her face with her hair as she made for the door. Jane caught her arm and held her in front of him.

"I'm sorry Lisbon. I'm making you angry."

She avoided his eyes and tried to jerk her arm away. "Jane..."

"No really…" He said quietly, stooping to her level to make eye contact. "I'm sorry. I am really proud of you."

Lisbon straightened up to look up at him. "It's fine."

He smiled down at her. "You know, it took all I could to keep from laughing when you were talking to Mrs. Cooper from the car. It was quite funny. What did you say again?"

Lisbon relaxed her position at the easy conversation now flowing between them. "Um, I think I said something like, 'I'm sorry, we were just on our way out.'."

"Oh yes…" He mused. "Well see, it's not funny anymore, it's out of context." He paused for a moment, thinking. "Start from the beginning."

"The beginning?" She couldn't remember how the conversation had started…

"Here," He said. "Let me start." He slowly raised his hand and moved it behind Lisbon's neck. "I think it started with something like this…"

And with that, Jane pulled Lisbon toward him. His lips met hers gently at first but then strengthened, trying to get a response out of her… but she wasn't moving. Jane opened his eyes to find Lisbon's eyes open in shock. He winked and then smiled beneath her lips before kissing her again. The only difference was that this time, she kissed him back.

Her hands made their way up his arm and to his head to knot into his silky blond curls. His arms stroked her back gently and then pulled her closer.

At that moment, Van Pelt opened the door staring at the paperwork in her arms saying something about not knowing what to fill out. She froze in the door at the sight in front of her.

Jane and Lisbon also froze in their place, lips still locked but no movement taking place except their eyes flashing open. Jane closed his eyes again after just a split second of shock. He began kissing Lisbon again. And after a second, Lisbon started kissing him too, her hands still locked around his hair and his arms still holding her waist.

Jane lifted his hand slowly, his index finger raised, signaling for Van Pelt to wait a minute which wasn't hard. She was still frozen in place from pure surprise. Jane pulled back and smiled a heart melting smile at Lisbon, who smiled sweetly back. He kissed her again quickly, enjoying it for one more second before he turned around to look at Van Pelt and stand by Lisbon's side. His hand slid into Lisbon's.

"I'm sorry." He said, smiling in pure joy. "We were just on our way out." And with that, he headed for the door, pulling a flustered Lisbon along with him.

Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the alternate ending!


End file.
